


That's Not a Nickname ... You're Just Lazy

by Wetislandinthenorthatlantic



Series: Tumblr Prompts to celebrate 60 Followers [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Mollcroft, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic/pseuds/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeanine keeps calling Mycroft "Myc" and it is driving Molly crazy -- but for the wrong reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not a Nickname ... You're Just Lazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clio_Trismegista](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clio_Trismegista/gifts).



> I do not own these characters. This work is purely for entertainment.
> 
> +++++
> 
> This is another take on the "Molly and the nickname Myc" prompt. 
> 
> Thanks to stabbed-with-a-fork for the pre-read and advice!
> 
> In all honesty this has been sitting my "Mollcroft- Never Post" folder for weeks, but in a moment of weakness I had a change of heart. 
> 
> Sorry! ;)

Jeanine opened the door to her cottage with a huge smile on her face. 

"Hiya! I'm so glad both of ya could come!" Jeanine said happily. "Even you Myc. Better late than never!" 

In fairness, Mycroft didn't flinch at either the nickname or the sloppy kiss Jeanine planted on his left cheek. But he could feel Molly tense as soon as the word "Myc" had been uttered. 

As usual Mycroft had "urgent business" just as they were leaving the house so the plan to leave London by Noon had been delayed. The housewarming party was in full swing by the time Mycroft and Molly arrived. The two of them went into the crowded front room where they knew most of the faces. 

Sherlock caught Mycroft's eye from across the room. As the brothers nodded in recognition of each other Mycroft seemingly absentmindedly tugged at his right ear. 

Sherlock let out a sigh. It had been weeks since he had seen Mycroft and Sherlock was in the mood for a small, and insignificant public argument but that was no longer on the cards. 

Mycroft's ear tug was the sign that "The Girls" -- Jeanine and Molly -- were already heading to or having a fight. 

After the incident at the Village Fete last summer where afterwards Mummy Holmes had insisted that all four of them slept in separate rooms until they apologized to each other AND offered to repair the damage done to the Village Green, Sherlock and Mycroft had decided that either they could fight or the girls could fight --but never again could all of them be arguing at the same time. Hence the signal. 

It was a Girl Fight Day. 

Molly was chatting with Mrs Hudson but visibly cringed when she heard Jeanine call above the noise of the crowd, "Hey Myc would you be a love and open these bottles for me?" Jeanine was moving towards Mycroft holding two champagne bottles. 

"But of course my dear," Mycroft made a pleasant face and took the bottles. Molly caught his eye and Mycroft watched Molly roll her eyes. She did it with such determination it was a wonder she didn't make herself dizzy thought Mycroft. 

The party continued happily on into the early evening. Every time Jeanine was in earshot of Mycroft she called him Myc --and everyone winced but the man himself who took it all in his stride. 

It was so bad the John made a side bet with Greg as to when Mycroft would finally lose it. Greg took 17:47 John took 18:03. 

But the party continued on and Mycroft remained above it all. 

At exactly 18:00 when people began to make noises that they were needing to leave Jeanine made a short speech thanking everyone for coming and especially thanking "Myc" who had been so helpful in her getting planning permission for the cottage's lovely extension. 

All heads turned to Mycroft ... who simply smiled and gave a small head nod to Jeanine. 

Greg and John revised their bet -- what Mycroft's drink had been spiked with. 

//

As the party began to clear Sherlock and Mycroft found themselves alone in the garden. 

Sherlock looked at Mycroft expectantly. 

Mycroft slipped his hand into his jacket pocket and slyly looking around to make sure Molly wasn't watching, tossed a cigarette pack to Sherlock.

"UGH" Sherlock was looking into the box with disgust. "She's found your hiding spot and replaced the cigarettes with hunks of diseased lungs. It's almost enough to put me off." Sherlock closed the box and put it in his pocket.

"Sorry." Mycroft answered absentmindedly. "I think that is rather the point." Mycroft had a far away look in his eyes. 

Sherlock sighed. "Could be worse. Jeanine sneaks mine and then denies it."

Both brothers smiled and were lost in their own thoughts for a moment. 

"Nickname or just the overbearing Irishness?" Sherlock was facing back towards the house watching the handful of people that remained in the new conservatory.

"Nickname." Mycroft was admiring the herbaceous border. 

"Why does it bother Molly so much? I mean none of us like it but she really hates it. More than you. "

"Umm. Very true. No idea why it rubs her so wrong." Mycroft now turned his attention to the remaining guests in the conservatory as well. 

Molly didn't notice the brothers looking at her. She was sitting on the sofa happily talking to Mary. 

"Let's play deduction." Sherlock had a gleam in his eye. 

Mycroft nodded, "Only because I too would like to get to the bottom this. Christmas is coming soon and I am not sleeping apart from my wife again. No matter what Mummy says."

Sherlock stared at Molly while speaking. "Myc. Myc. Myc. Boring name and boring you are not."

It was Mycroft's turn. "Myc. Name of her secondary school boyfriend." This info caused Sherlock to raise his eyebrows and nod. Mycroft continued, "They are friends on Facebook. He and his male partner now live in Wolverhampton." Sherlock scrunched up his nose and shook his head.

"My vs Mi -- finds the funky modem spelling of a traditional letter pair deeply offensive" Sherlock offered with a small shoulder shrug.

"Knows I hate it." Mycroft sighed.

"But you don't fight back. Anyone else you fight back. Not her. Not Jeanine." Sherlock's gaze shifted to Mycroft.

"I figure the mother of my niece or nephew deserves a bit of extra lee-way." Mycroft made a point not to look at Sherlock.

Sherlock pursed his lips trying to stifle a smile. "When did you figure it out?"

"15 minutes after we arrived. She was very good about keeping everyone's glass topped up. Except she didn't have a glass herself. That's grounds for losing your Irish citizenship -- unless you are expecting." Mycroft explained with quiet smugness. 

"Yes. Well. Back to the deducing ... Your go." said Sherlock slightly blushing trying to change the subject. 

"Oh for God's sake let's just ask her." Mycroft was done playing games and was ready to get to the bottom of this feud. 

Sherlock caught Molly's eye and motioned for her to come out into the garden. Soon she was standing between the brothers looking at them wondering what they wanted. She suspected she was going to get an earful about a certain cigarette pack. 

"My friend Myc" Sherlock hit this word extra hard "and I would like to know why you don't like his nickname."

Mycroft was standing with his hands in his pocket rolling back onto his heels. 

Molly frowned and looked between them both. "Isn't it obvious? He is hardy a Myc -- You," she said gesturing to Sherlock "You could be. You are tall and thin."

The brothers scrunched up their faces and looked at each other. "What are you on about?" Mycroft asked. 

Molly sighed. "Myc -- short for microphone -- as in microphone stand. Something tell and thin." Molly rolled her eyes and made a "duh" face. 

Sherlock blinked back a chuckle as he took a deep breath. He was going to have to do this. Mycroft was chewing a hole in his cheek to keep from laughing. 

"Molly." Sherlock smiled. "Could you give me the first three letters in the name Mycroft please."

"M. Y. C."

Sherlock smiled at Molly and waited for the penny to drop. 

It didn't. 

Molly simply stared back. 

Mycroft took a deep cleansing breath. "Molly what does Jeanine call him?" He pointed at Sherlock. 

"Sherl." 

Mycroft raised his eyebrows, "And what is the reason for this?"

"Because he has foofy hair like Shirley Bassey." Again, Molly's expression was one of confusion. Why were Mycroft and Sherlock asking her the most obvious questions. They were the smart ones. 

"Foofy hair? I do not have foofy hair!" Sherlock was busy running his fingers through his foofy hair.

Mycroft burst out laughing. He couldn't help himself. 

Molly just stared at the brothers. Her mood wasn't getting any better. 

"Hey gang. What 'cha doing?" Jeanine arrived with a huge smile on her face. 

"She said I have foofy hair!" Sherlock was scowling and pointing at Molly. 

"Well Sherl you do." Jeanine ran her fingers through Sherlock's hair. Sherlock blushed when Jeanine kissed him near his ear. 

"We have been discussing nicknames." Mycroft spoke up, trying to save the situation from deteriorating any further. "We are interested in what the origins are of the nicknames you have given Sherlock and me."

Jeanine looked shocked. "I think that is pretty obvious isn't it?"

"Humor us." Mycroft smiled one of his patronizing smiles at Jeanine.

"It's just the first bit of your names. Nothing more. Just a little sign of friendly affection. That's all." Jeanine explained with an innocent smile.

Molly frowned and turned to Jeanine with her hands on her hips, "What? That's it? Just the first few letters of their names? That's not a nickname. That's laziness."

"Did you just call me lazy?" Jeanine, now also with her hands on her hips turned to face Molly head on. 

Both brothers uttered a choice expletive under their breath as they instantly moved to restrain the girls.

Mycroft stood behind Molly and put his arms around her. Essentially pinning her arms to her body. 

Sherlock moved to stand behind Jeanine. He looked directly at Molly as he wrapped one arm around Jeanine's shoulders and let one hand drift down to rest of her lower abdomen. "Soon I will have a new nickname," Sherlock purred. 

Molly's mouth dropped open in shock. 

"Won't be long for you either Molly. You know what Myc -- Mycroft always said about being a father. "When hell freezes over or when it happens to Sherlock." Jeanine gave a huge smile to Molly. 

Mycroft turned a shade of green. 

"And you know what Mummy Holmes says -- no pregnant girlfriends!" Molly returned the the smile to Jeanine.

All the colour drained from Sherlock's face. 

Squabble over, the girls broke free and chattering happily went into the house, once again leaving the brothers alone in the garden. 

Mycroft gave a sigh of resignation. "Molly and I should be going. You've got a wedding to plan and sounds like I've got a baby to make." 

Sherlock chuckled softly and shook his head, "Two married boys and possibly two grandchildren on the way. This is going to be Mummy's best Christmas ever. We're out numbered Mycroft. What are we going to do?"

"There is only one thing we can do." said Mycroft quietly. "Pray for sons." 

//


End file.
